


Erwähne NIEMALS den Weihnachtsmann in der Nähe der Malfoys!

by MissJinx



Series: Immer Ärger mit dem Weihnachtsmann [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, Draco's POV, Established Relationship, Harry is not amused, Lime, M/M, Sequel to Weihnachtsmänner verboten!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Draco dachte, er würde den Weihnachtsmann niemals wiedersehen müssen. Oh Mann, wie kann man sich nur so irren?!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Mention Santa near Malfoys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057739) by [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: SasuNarufan13 ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Don't Mention Santa near Malfoys" ist oben verlinkt.
> 
> Anmerkung: Dies ist das Sequel zu "Weihnachtsmänner verboten!" und dessen Prequel "Malfoys und der Weihnachtsmann - Eine explosive Mischung". Alle drei Teile spielen in demselben Universum, können aber unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden, auch wenn es in den nachfolgenden Teilen Referenzen zu den vorangegangenen geben kann. Dies tut der Verständlichkeit der Geschichte(n) jedoch keinen großen Abbruch.

  


 

**Erwähne NIEMALS den Weihnachtsmann in der Nähe der Malfoys!**

  
  
  
"Aber Daddy... Sarah sagt, es macht Spaß!"  
  
Draco klopfte gerade den Ruß von seiner Kleidung, als die Stimme seiner Tochter aus der Richtung der Küche erklang und hob eine Augenbraue. Das Feuer im Kamin hinter ihm wechselte die Farbe von Waldgrün zu Goldrot. Das Geräusch des leise knackenden Feuers mischte sich mit dem des Regens, der gleichmäßig gegen die Fenster trommelte.  
  
Es mochte Dezember sein, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Mutter Natur willens war, den Regen gegen Schnee einzutauschen.  
  
Als sein Sohn in die Eingangshalle kam, traf ihn ein Blick aus hellgrauen Augen, gepaart mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Papa, du bist aber früh zu Hause", begrüßte er ihn. Draco sah, dass er sein Verwandlungsbuch gegen seine Brust presste.  
  
"Ja, ich hatte heute weniger zu tun, als ich erwartet hatte", antwortete Draco mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
  
Dass er sein Labor früher als gewöhnlich verlassen hatte, hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass er dieser dummen Kuh aus dem Weg gehen wollte, die der Meinung war, nur weil sie für das Internationale Büro für Magisches Recht arbeitete, könne sie nicht realisierbare Zaubertrankänderungen verlangen. Nein, gewiss nicht, das hatte nicht die geringste Rolle gespielt.  
  
"Wie kommst du mit deinen Hausaufgaben voran?", fragte Draco und grinste, als sein Sohn verärgert schnaubte.  
  
"Geht so, denke ich", murmelte der Zwölfjährige verdrossen und warf einen bösen Blick auf sein Buch. Scorpius war jetzt im zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwarts und momentan aufgrund der Winterferien zu Hause. Zur Überraschung aller war er nach Slytherin gekommen; jedermann hatte angenommen, mit Harry Potter als Vater wäre ihm ein Platz in Gryffindor sicher gewesen.  
  
Draco war einer der wenigen, die wussten, dass der Sprechende Hut Harry zuerst nach Slytherin hatte schicken wollen. Er würde es auf ewig bedauern, dass sein Ehemann sich damals geweigert hatte, in dieses Haus sortiert zu werden.  
  
"Dad macht gerade Abendessen", informierte Scorpius ihn, als sie die Eingangshalle verließen und auf die Küche zusteuerten.  
  
"Aber er macht Geschenke!", beharrte Ianthe, die offenbar kurz davor war zu weinen.  
  
"Und sie gibt wegen dieses Mists immer noch keine Ruhe", grummelte er in sich hinein und schlüpfte in die Küche, bevor Draco ihn fragen konnte, was er meinte.  
  
Harry wendete das Fleisch in der Pfanne und dirigierte mit seinen Zauberstab die Teller und das Besteck zum Tisch, während ihre sechsjährige Tochter neben ihm stand und mit ihren kleinen Händen ihren Plüschpanther umklammernd von einen Fuß auf den anderen trat.  
  
Ihr dunkelblonden Haare wirbelten durch die Luft, als ihr Kopf herumschnellte und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, als ihre grünen Augen ihren Vater erblickten.  
  
"Papa!", kreischte sie und sprang Draco praktisch auf den Arm, wodurch er gezwungen war, sie aufzufangen, um zu verhindern, dass sie auf die Boden knallte.  
  
"Hallo, Prinzessin. Bist du heute artig gewesen?" Draco lächelte, als sie ihre Ärmchen um seinen Hals schlang.  
  
"Ich bin immer artig, Papa!", beteuerte sie und quietschte, als Draco anfing, sie zu kitzeln. Als sie begann, sich zu sehr zu winden, stellte er sie wieder auf den Boden.  
  
"Bist du heute schon mit der Arbeit fertig?" Harry neigte den Kopf nach oben, um Dracos Begrüßungskuss zu empfangen.  
  
"Heute, ja", meinte Draco, während er mit seinen Armen um Harrys Taille glitt. "Also, was macht Spaß und wer macht Geschenke?", fragte er leichthin.  
  
Harry schaute alarmiert auf und schüttelte vehement den Kopf, doch bevor Draco nachfragen konnte, krähte Ianthe strahlend: "Ich will den Weihnachtsmann besuchen, Papa!"  
  
Draco erstarrte auf der Stelle, sein Ehemann sah ihn resigniert an.  
  
"Du hast gefragt", murmelte er achselzuckend.  
  
"Und woher hätte ich das bitte wissen sollen?", zischte Draco, bevor er sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln umdrehte. "Ianthe, Liebling, willst du ihn wirklich sehen? So lustig ist das nicht, großes Ehrenwort."  
  
Er würde sich diese ganze Scheiße auf _gar keinen Fall_ ein weiteres Mal antun. Er hatte den Mist schon mit seinen Cousin Teddy durchmachen müssen und hatte beim zweiten Mal, als er selbst nicht dabei gewesen war, hinterher alles von seinem Sohn erzählt bekommen. Er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von diesem ganzen Weihnachtsmann-Quatsch.  
  
Es würde ganz sicher kein drittes Mal geben – zum Teufel damit! Wer weiß, wie schlimm es diesmal werden würde?  
  
"Aber Sarah sagt, es macht Spaß!", beharrte sie. Ein wohlbekannter Ausdruck von Sturheit erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.   
  
Draco widerstand dem Drang zu stöhnen und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ianthe mochte ja vielleicht die Anmut ihrer Großmutter Narzissa haben, aber sie hatte auch definitiv den Potter'schen Dickkopf geerbt. Es war einfach nur zum Verrücktwerden, _wie_ starrsinnig sein kleines Mädchen sein konnte, sobald es sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Macht es nicht", bemerkte Scorpius schneidend, während er sich auf seinen angestammten Platz am Küchentisch fallen ließ. "Dad und ich haben ihn vor ein paar Jahren besucht und der Weihnachtsmann ist nichts weiter als ein gemeiner Drecks..."  
  
"Scorpius!", sagte Harry warnend.  
  
"Ein gemeiner Mann", korrigierte Scorpius sich widerwillig. "Es ist besser für dich, wenn du nicht hingehst, Ianthe."  
  
"Er ist kein gemeiner Mann", gab sie bockig zurück und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. "Sarah sagt, er ist lieb und nett und macht Geschenke! Ich will auch ein Geschenk!"  
  
"Das Geschenk wirst du eh nicht mögen", meinte Scorpius wegwerfend. "Mein Geschenk war blöd. Wusstest du, dass man sich sein Geschenk nicht mal selbst aussuchen darf? Er schenkt dir einfach nur irgendetwas. Wo bleibt da der Spaß?"  
  
"Sieht aus, als läge der Hass auf den Weihnachtsmann in der Familie", flüsterte Harry so leise, dass nur Draco ihn hören konnte, welcher ihm daraufhin einen bösen Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Wir haben gute Gründe für unsere Abneigung", erwiderte er leicht höhnisch und wandte sich an seine Tochter: "Hör auf deinen Bruder, Ianthe. Ein Besuch beim Weihnachtsmann macht wirklich keinen Spaß."  
  
"Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Alle meine Freunde sagen, dass der Weihnachtsmann toll ist!", rief Ianthe laut. Ihre Wangen fingen an, sich leuchtend rot zu verfärben – ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie kurz davor war, einen Wutanfall zu bekommen.  
  
"Da hast du es. Wir hätten dieses Problem gar nicht erst, wenn wir sie von einem Privatlehrer hätten unterrichten lassen", hielt Draco Harry grantig vor.  
  
"Fang nicht damit an, Draco", knurrte Harry mit warnendem Blick.  
  
Obwohl er die Lippen schürzte, schwieg Draco, er hütete sich, weiter auf dem Thema herumzureiten. Sie würden in dieser Angelegenheit wohl niemals auf einen Nenner kommen; Harry befürwortete den Unterricht an einer Muggelgrundschule, Draco hingegen einen Privatlehrer. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte nunmehr einen Vorteil in diesem Streit erlangt, denn immerhin hätten sie diese Diskussion über den Weihnachtsmann gar nicht erst, wenn sich die Gelegenheit, dass die muggelgeborenen Kinder Ianthe etwas über diese verabscheuungswürdige Phantasiegestalt erzählen, von vornherein niemals ergeben hätte.  
  
"Ich will wirklich zum Weihnachtsmann, Daddy!" Ianthes Unterlippe begann zu zittern, als sie zu Harry lief und an seinem Pullover zog. "Bitte, Daddy?" Sie starrte ihn mit großen Augen flehend an.  
  
Harry seufzte tief, wuschelte ihr durch die Haare und lächelte sie liebevoll an. "Dein Papa und ich werden darüber nachdenken, okay?", antwortete er und stupste sie in Richtung Tisch. "Aber jetzt essen wir erst einmal, Liebling."  
  
"Aber ihr werdet wirklich darüber nachdenken, ja , Daddy?", fragte Ianthe unsicher. Ihre grünen Augen – die genau wie Harrys aussahen – blickten zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her.  
  
"Ja. Ich verspreche dir, wir werden darüber nachdenken", schwor Harry und ignorierte gleichmütig Dracos und Scorpius' finstere Blicke.  
  
Leise schnaubend setzte sich Draco zu seiner Familie an den Tisch. Eher fror die Hölle zu, als dass er sich damit einverstanden erklärte, diesen verdammten Hurensohn noch einmal zu besuchen!  
  


* * *

  
Warum hatte er sich noch mal einverstanden erklärt?  
  
"Kannst du nicht wenigstens so tun, als hättest du gute Laune?", murmelte Harry und drückte seine Hand.  
  
"Warum zum Teufel sollte ich das?", murrte Draco mit finsterer Miene.  
  
Harry schnaubte amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du warst derjenige, der darauf bestanden hat, uns zu begleiten", hielt er ruhig entgegen.  
  
"Ja, verdammt noch mal, weil du mit diesem Scheißkerl nun wirklich kein Glück hast!", zischte Draco aufgebracht. "Wer weiß, was passieren würde, wenn du allein mit Ianthe hier wärst!"  
  
Als sie ihn fluchen hörte, wandte sich die platinblonde Frau vor ihnen entrüstet um, doch Draco bedachte sie nur mit einem eisigen Blick, woraufhin sie sich schnell wieder umdrehte und ihren kleinen Sohn indigniert näher an sich heranzog.  
  
Draco verdrehte wutschnaubend die Augen. Er brodelte vor Verärgerung. Als ob ihr kostbarer kleiner Engel ihn überhaupt gehört hätte! Der Bengel hüpfte auf und ab und quengelte auf unerträgliche Weise pausenlos nach all den Geschenken und Süßigkeiten, die er vom Weihnachtsmann haben wollte.  
  
Merlin sei Dank war seine Tochter besser erzogen. Sicher, er könnte gut und gerne auf ihre starrsinnige Versessenheit, den Weihnachtsmann zu sehen, verzichten, aber wenigstens wartete sie geduldig neben Harry. Sie hielt sich an seiner Hand fest, während sie ihren Kopf drehte und wendete, um sich die verschiedenen Geschäfte in der Nähe anzusehen.  
  
"Wir sind sogar in ein anderes Einkaufszentrum gegangen als die letzten beiden Male", erwiderte Harry seufzend. "So viel Pech habe nicht einmal ich."  
  
"Das denkst aber auch nur du", meinte Draco mürrisch und überlegte, ob er es wagen könnte, den Glöckchen an der Kleidung der Elfen einen Silencio zu verpassen. Jedes Mal, wenn die Helfer sich bewegten, ertönte ein schrilles Glockenklingeln und zerrte an Dracos Nerven.   
  
"Es wird schon gut gehen", meinte Harry besänftigend, obwohl eine gewisse Spur Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme lag und Sorge in seinen Augen stand. Er atmete tief durch und nickte lächelnd zu ihrer Tochter, die neben ihm stand und ein Liedchen summte. "Es ist nur... es macht sie glücklich. Und es ist nur dieses eine Mal. Sie hat nur so viel Interesse an der Sache, weil es etwas Neues und Unbekanntes ist."  
  
"Ich weiß", seufzte Draco und – verdammt – seine Wut verrauchte. Ihr kleines Mädchen hatte heute morgen dermaßen glücklich ausgesehen, als sie ihr mitgeteilt hatten, dass sie heute den Weihnachtsmann besuchen würden, dass er es nicht über's Herz brachte, sie zum Gehen zu überreden.  
  
Teufel noch eins – er wurde wirklich zum Softie, oder?  
  
 _'Nur dieses eine Mal'_ , beschwor er sich selbst. _'Sie ist nur neugierig, weil sie es nicht kennt.'_  
  
Merlin, was tat man nicht alles für seine Familie!  
  


* * *

  
Obwohl die Schlange lang war, kamen sie glücklicherweise schnell vorwärts. Schon bald standen sie vor dem kleinen Gatter und sahen zu, wie die Frau mit dem quengelnden Sohn ihren Besuch beim Weihnachtsmann beendete, was hieß, dass sie die Nächsten waren.  
  
Ein rothaariges Mädchen, die als Helferin des Weihnachtsmannes verkleidet war, beugte sich ein Stück hinunter, damit sie Ianthe in die Augen sehen konnte, und fragte: "Und wie heißt du, meine Kleine?"   
  
"Ianthe!", quietschte die Sechsjährige, die ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere verlagerte und nun sichtlich ungeduldig wurde.  
  
"Das ist aber ein schöner Name!", machte ihr das ältere Mädchen – das aussah, als wäre es etwa achtzehn Jahre alt – ein Kompliment und klatschte anschließend in die Hände. Die Glöckchen an ihrem Hut schepperten laut gegeneinander, als sie ihren Kopf wandte und den Mann ansah, der als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet war. "Der Weihnachtsmann ist nun bereit, dich zu empfangen, Ianthe!"  
  
Sie starrte mit großen grünen Augen zu Harry hoch, er lächelte ermutigend und gab ihr einen kleinen, sanften Schubs. "Geh schon, Liebling, der Weihnachtsmann wartet auf dich."  
  
"Okay!", rief sie aufgeregt und hüpfte zum Weihnachtsmann hinüber, der sie auf seinen Schoß hob.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho!" sagte der Mann fröhlich, während er Ianthe mit einer Hand im Rücken stabilisierte, damit sie nicht von seinem Schoß fiel. "Bist du denn dieses Jahr auch artig gewesen, Ianthe?"  
  
"Ja!", erklärte sie selbstbewusst. Ihre Augen glänzten, als sie den Weihnachtsmann ansah.   
  
Honigbraune Augen schielten zu den zwei Männern, die am Gatter auf ihre Tochter warteten. "Ist das wahr?", fragte er.  
  
Harry lachte leise und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja, sie ist artig gewesen."  
  
"Na, wenn das so ist, artige Mädchen bekommen ein Geschenk vom Weihnachtsmann!", lachte er vergnügt und beugte sich nach rechts, wo ein großer Sack voller Geschenke stand. Er wühlte darin und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, hatte er eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand, die in grünes Papier mit blauen Herzen eingewickelt und mit einer großen goldenen Schleife verziert war. "Bitteschön, für dich!"  
  
"Danke, lieber Weihnachtsmann!", sagte Ianthe erfreut und packte das Geschenk mit beiden Händen, bevor sie von seinem Schoß rutschte. Das Geschenk wie eine Fahne hin und her schwenkend rannte sie zu ihren Eltern zurück. "Guckt mal, mein Geschenk vom Weihnachtsmann!"  
  
"Ich frage mich, was der Weihnachtsmann dir wohl geschenkt hat, hmm?", grinste Harry und nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand in seine. "Wollen wir nach Hause gehen? Dort kannst du es in Ruhe auspacken."  
  
"Okay, Daddy", stimmte sie zu und winkte dem Weihnachtsmann noch einmal zu, bevor sie gingen.  
  
"Na siehst du, das war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?", murmelte Harry Draco ins Ohr, während sie sich durch die Menschenmenge schlängelten.  
  
So kurz vor Weihnachten war das Einkaufszentrum rappelvoll, viele Menschen erledigten schnell noch ihre letzten Einkäufe vor den Festtagen. Draco wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie oft ihm schon eine Tüte gegen den Arm oder das Bein geschlagen worden war, nur weil die Leute vor lauter Eile nicht auf ihre Umgebung achteten.  
  
"Wir sind noch nicht zu Hause", erwiderte er, nachdem er einer hageren Frau nur knapp ausgewichen war. "Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass sich das zweite Mal an einem anderen Ort innerhalb des Einkaufszentrums abgespielt hat?"  
  
"Du wirst das niemals auf sich beruhen lassen, nicht wahr?", seufzte Harry und verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
  
Sie fuhren mit der Rolltreppe nach unten. Draco dachte, er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen, darauf still zu stehen. Sicher, auch in Hogwarts gab es sich bewegende Treppen, aber man musste nichtsdestotrotz die Stufen hinauf- oder hinunterlaufen. Auf den bewegten Treppen der Muggel fühlte er sich stets, als würde er jeden Moment stolpern oder umkippen.  
  
Er schnaubte einmal und ignorierte anschließend die kleinen Erschütterungen, die durch die Treppe liefen. "Wenn du auf mich gehört hättest, dann hätte es gar kein zweites Mal gegeben", antwortete er steif, kurz bevor sie von der Rolltreppe traten.  
  
"Oh Merlin", stöhnte Harry. Sie kamen gerade an einen Buchladen vorbei und er blieb abrupt stehen.  
  
"Was?" Draco schaute zu dem Laden, konnte aber nichts Interessantes entdecken. Im Schaufenster lagen ein paar Kochbücher aus, einige Ratgeber für diese Vehikel, in denen Muggel so gerne herumfuhren und mehrere Romane.  
  
"Entschuldige, ich muss nur mal schnell nach etwas gucken." Harry warf ihm einen bittenden Blick zu. "Hermine sucht schon seit einer Weile nach einem bestimmten Buch und ich will nur schauen, ob der Laden es zufällig hat. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, kurz zu warten?"  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, kein Problem." Er griff nach Ianthes Hand. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns was Süßes gönnen, Ianthe?" Er hatte ein Stück weiter einen Eisladen erspäht. Harry steckte ihm diskret ein bisschen Muggelgeld in die Tasche, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und eilte in den Buchladen.  
  
"Ja, Papa, bitte!" Ianthe grinste über das ganze Gesicht, sie vibrierte praktisch vor Aufregung bei dem Gedanken daran, etwas Süßes zu bekommen. "Kann ich ein Eis haben, Papa?"  
  
"Sicher doch", antwortete Draco liebevoll und sie bahnten sich den Weg durch mehrere kleine Gruppen von Menschen, die im Gang standen und sich unterhielten.  
  
Fünf Minuten später saßen sie auf einer Holzbank, die das Einkaufszentrum seinen Kunden zum Ausruhen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, und warteten auf Harrys Rückkehr. Ianthe aß Erdbeer- und Schokoladeneiscreme. Sie hatte ihr Geschenk Draco gegeben, damit sie es nicht versehentlich mit Eis bekleckerte.   
  
Draco zuckte zusammen, als sich plötzlich jemand ganz nahe neben ihn auf die Bank setzte. Als er nach links schaute, blickten ihn bekannte honigbraune Augen an. Diesmal trug der Weihnachtsmann lediglich einen schwarzen, figurbetonten Pullover und eine dunkle Jeans.  
  
"Hallöchen", grüßte der Mann lächelnd.  
  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?"  
  
"In der Tat, ich denke, das können Sie", gluckste der Mann. "Ich heiße Jonathan. Ich habe jetzt Feierabend und ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich Sie wohl auf einen Drink ausführen könnte?"  
  
"Meine Tochter sitzt direkt neben mir", antwortete Draco fassungslos. Innerlich staunte er über die Chuzpe Jonathans. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Ianthe direkt neben ihm saß – der Typ hatte hatte echt Nerven, ihn anbaggern zu wollen, obwohl er ihn mit Harry zusammen gesehen hatte. Hatte der denn überhaupt keinen Anstand?  
  
Jonathan grinste spitzbübisch. "Sie kann ja mitkommen. Ich kenne einen kinderfreundlichen Pub."  
  
"Nein, danke", antwortete Draco abweisend und hoffte, dass die Sache damit erledigt war. Er versteifte sich, als sich jählings eine Hand auf seine legte.  
  
"Ah, aber warum denn nicht? Hast du schon was vor?"  
  
"Jawohl, hat er. Mit mir." Harrys Stimme war kalt wie Eis und ließ Draco einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er schaute überrascht auf. Er vergaß oft, wie leise Harry sein konnte, wenn er nur wollte.  
  
"Wie bitte?" Jonathan starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an – sehr unattraktiv, das Ganze – kommentierte Draco gedanklich.  
  
"Sie nehmen besser Ihre Hand dort weg, bevor ich es für Sie tue." Harry lächelte lieblich, doch seine Augen leuchteten unnatürlich hell und Jonathan lachte nervös auf. Er zog schnell seine Hand weg und hob beide als Zeichen der Kapitulation.  
  
"Entschuldige, Mann, ich wusste nicht, dass er schon vergeben ist."  
  
"Ja, Eheringe sind heutzutage ziemlich unsichtbar, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Harry gedehnt, seine grünen Augen bohrten sich unnachgiebig in geweitete honigbraune. "Sie sollten irgendwie mehr ins Auge fallen, denken Sie nicht auch? Oh, ich hab eine Idee! Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, wenn sie eine helle, glänzende Farbe hätten, so was wie Gold." Er wedelte mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht des Mannes und ließ seinen goldenen Ehering aufblitzen. "Dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass Sie Ihr Glück woanders versuchen? Es wird Zeit, dass ich jetzt mit _meinem_ Ehemann und _unserer_ Tochter nach Hause gehe."  
  
Draco gab sich nicht einmal ansatzweise Mühe, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Merlin, er liebte es, Harry so zu sehen. Seiner Meinung nach passierte das bei weitem nicht oft genug.  
  
Jonathan versuchte noch nicht einmal, sich zu verteidigen, er wurde einfach nur puterrot und hastete förmlich davon.  
  
"Was?", fragte Harry barsch, als er Dracos Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
  
"Nichts", versicherte ihm Draco sanft und verhakte ihre Finger miteinander. "Wollen wir jetzt nach Hause gehen?"  
  
Sein Ehemann verengte die Augen, er ließ sich von dem arglosen Tonfall nicht täuschen, aber er nickte schroff. Seine Magie summte um ihn herum und in Draco regte sich ein gewisses Interesse.  
  
Möglicherweise war dieser Jonathan ja doch keine totale Zeit- und Platzverschwendung gewesen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn er Harrys Verhalten richtig interpretierte.  
  


* * *

  
Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und der Stillezauber wurde aktiviert.  
  
"Du darfst auf keinen Fall alleine gehen. Wer weiß, was dieser Schweinehund diesmal tun wird?", höhnte Harry mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen und drängte Draco hart gegen die Tür. "Es ist schon zwei Mal passiert, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es ein drittes Mal gibt!", fuhr er mit etwas tieferer Stimme fort – eine Imitation von Dracos. Harry zog rabiat an dessen Gürtel. "Dann erklär mir doch mal, Malfoy, wie kam es dazu, dass der Typ praktisch auf dir drauf lag, als ich zurückkam?"  
  
Draco grinste, er fühlte sich von dem groben Benehmen nicht im Geringsten abgeschreckt. Er ließ seine Finger in weiches schwarzes Haar gleiten und murmelte mit samtener Stimme: "Es scheint, als sei hier jemand eifersüchtig."  
  
"Eifersüchtig? Als ob ich Grund zur Eifersucht hätte!", spottete Harry und warf Dracos Gürtel ungeduldig auf den Boden.  
  
"Es ist keine Schande, das zuzugeben." Draco säuselte schon fast, doch ihm stockte der Atem, als Harry nach seinem Reißverschluss griff.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Grund zur Eifersucht", beharrte Harry und schaffte es endlich, den Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Ohne die einengende Hose war die Beule von Dracos hartem Schwanz deutlich zu sehen. "Weil wir nämlich beide wissen, dass du mir gehörst." Harry legte seine Lippen an Dracos Ohr und flüsterte spöttisch: "Aber wenn ich deinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge helfen soll, dann zeig ich es dir."  
  
Bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte – andererseits, er würde ohnehin keinen Protest einlegen, also was machte es schon? – war Harry vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen und hatte ihm mit einem Ruck die Hose und die Unterhose auf einmal hinuntergezogen.  
  
Als Harry ihn tief in sich aufnahm und der warme, feuchte, weiche Mund ihn umgab, ihn vollständig umhüllte, entkam ihm ein peinlich lautes Stöhnen – er würde später leugnen, dass dieses Geräusch jemals über seine Lippen gekommen war, verdammt noch mal – und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Tür. Er bemerkte den kurzen, heftigen Schmerz nicht einmal, sondern vergrub seine Hände in Harrys Haaren und verkrallte sich in den weichen Strähnen. Er stöhnte erstickt, als er spürte, wie seine Schwanzspitze Harrys Kehle erreichte. Dieser machte immer wieder Schluckbewegungen und Draco schrie auf: "Oh Gott, Harry!"  
  
Als Antwort summte Harry lediglich, der Effekt stachelte Dracos Lust noch weiter an, die Vibrationen um seinen Schwanz herum trieben ihn nahezu in den Wahnsinn.  
  
Harry kannte keine Gnade, er verlangsamte nicht ein Mal das Tempo, er leckte und er saugte und er schluckte jedes einzelne Mal, wenn Dracos Schwanzspitze gegen seine Kehle stupste. Er berührte und er streichelte und liebkoste jeden einzelnen Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte und es dauerte gar nicht lange, bis Draco vor Begierde zitterte. Die Erregung brannte wie Feuer in seinen Adern, sein Körper wummerte, seine Haut fühlte sich an, als ob sie in Flammen stünde, während er seine Hände rhythmisch in Harrys Haaren verkrallte. Sein Becken bewegte sich wie von allein, als er seinen Schwanz immer und immer wieder in Harrys Mund rammte.  
  
Ein protestierender Ton entfleuchte ihm, als Harry sich ganz überraschend zurückzog. "Komm schon, Draco", flüsterte er atemlos. Seine Stimme war rau und die Pupillen so geweitet, dass die grünen Augen fast schwarz erschienen. Er senkte seinen Kopf abermals und Dracos Schwanz verschwand erneut zwischen den roten, geschwollenen Lippen. Diesmal allerdings, blickte er Draco in die Augen und es war dieser Anblick – die vor Verlangen glühenden Augen, die geröteten Wangen, die prallen Lippen –  der Draco zum Orgasmus kommen ließ. Er schrie auf, als er seinen Rücken durchbog, er erschauerte, sein ganzer Körper zitterte und pulsierte, blendende Helligkeit nahm ihm die Sicht, als er unaufhaltsam kam und seinen Samen in Harrys Mund spritzte.  
  
Das Gefühl streichelnder Hände auf seinen Schenkeln und sanfter Küsse auf seinen Wangen, seinen Lippen und seiner Stirn, brachten ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.  
  
"Und? Erinnerst du dich jetzt?", fragte Harry nonchalant, doch seine Augen waren zu klar, zu hell, als er vor Draco saß und ihn geradewegs anblickte. Wann war er denn bitte auf dem Boden gelandet?  
  
Draco grinste schelmisch, als er seine Hände ausstreckte und nach Harry griff, um ihn näher an sich heranzuziehen. "Fast. Ich brauche nur noch ein bisschen mehr Hilfe."  
  
Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen verdunkelten sich und er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die glänzend roten, geschwollenen Lippen. "Ich glaube, das kann ich einrichten", wisperte er mit vor Verlangen heiserer Stimme.  
  
Es vergingen über zwei Stunden, bevor sie ihr Zimmer wieder verließen – nicht, dass Draco etwas dagegen hatte, gründlich daran erinnert zu werden, wem er gehörte.  
  
Er würde den Weihnachtsmann niemals mögen – und es war definitiv auch das allerletzte Mal gewesen, dass sie ihm einen Besuch abgestattet hatten, völlig egal, wie sehr Ianthe betteln würde – aber, nun ja, er konnte nicht sagen, dass er das Resultat, das dieser Besuch zur Folge gehabt hatte, nicht mochte.  
  
Wer auch immer behauptet hatte, dass Eifersucht hässlich mache, kannte ganz offensichtlich Harry Potter nicht – und dafür war Draco mehr als dankbar.  
  


* * *

  
"Und? Bist du nun glücklich mit deinem Geschenk vom Weihnachtsmann?", motzte Scorpius während des Abendessens seine Schwester an. Er hatte sich strikt geweigert, auch nur in dessen Nähe zu kommen und es vorgezogen, zu Hause zu bleiben.  
  
Draco konnte ihm wahrlich keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, bedenkt man, was bei der letzten Begegnung seines Sohnes mit dem Weihnachtsmann geschehen war.  
  
Ianthe pikte mit der Gabel in ihren gedünsteten Brokkoli und zog einen Flunsch. "Nein, es war nur eine mickrige Puppe", sagte sie enttäuscht. "Sie kann nicht mal sprechen oder sich von alleine bewegen! Der Weihnachtsmann ist doof; ich will ihn nie wiedersehen!"  
  
"Jep, definitiv ein Familienmerkmal der Malfoys", murmelte Harry leise in sich hinein und lächelte verschmitzt, als Draco ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Wenigstens würden sie den Weihnachtsmann nun wirklich niemals wiedersehen müssen.  
  
Man musste für die kleinen Gnaden im Leben dankbar sein.  
  
  
  


*** ENDE ***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Das war der dritte und letzte Teil der Serie "Immer Ärger mit dem Weihnachtsmann". Ich hoffe, ihr hattet ebenso viel Spaß damit wie ich. 
> 
> Ich würde mich sehr, sehr, sehr über ein kleines Abschlussreview freuen, auch Kritik, Vorschläge, Wünsche und Kudos sind wie immer höchst willkommen.


End file.
